deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiwako Makina
Kiwako Flügel Makina (蒔名フリューゲル季和子, Makina Furyūgeru Kiwako) The Irrational World is the former chief guard at Deadman Wonderland. She had the entire prison under her command, with the exception of G Ward. After she discovered Tamaki's secrets about the Wretched Egg, the Deadmen and the Forgeries, she turned against him and shut the prison down. Later, she set out on a mission to defeat Hagire Rinichirō and seal the Wretched Egg. Background Sometime before the storyline, Makina joined the Special Forces, where she learned her swordsmanship skills. There, she also befriended Ekō Kaidō, Kashima Toraichi and Bonbu. At some point, she became a warden at Deadman Wonderland. Four years before the start of the series, Makina ordered that the Necro Macro be used to hunt down and capture a rampaging Kiyomasa Senji within the prison. Appearance Makina is a young, attractive woman. She has noticeably large breasts (G-cupped, as she stated) with long, dark-brown hair that is usually kept in her prison-hat, with one lock of hair hanging right of her face. She has dark-blue eyes and she sports glossy nude pink lipstick. On duty, she wears her prison-uniform, that is dark-blue, with a matching hat. Her pants are white and she has black knee-length boots that are high-heeled. After Operation Ende Fist, Makina used a wheelchair. In the epilogue, it is seen that Makina uses a cane and no longer needs a wheelchair. Personality Makina is a harsh, stone-cold enforcer, who doesn't hesitate to punish, often brutally, the prison population. She uses her sword to cut whoever breaks the prison's rules. Despite Makina's brutality, she is far less twisted than Tsunenaga Tamaki, whom she is was greatly suspicious of before finding out the truth regarding Deadman Wonderland. Makina is honest when answering questions concerning herself, as she casually told a prisoner her breast size when he asked in a lecherous manner and also mentioned her diet to her subordinate, Kasuga Kyōko, during an important situation. Makina also has a habit of giving things odd or silly names. Makina has an odd sense of justice. She is willing to commit crimes to solve greater ones. Makina also isn't above blackmailing even government officials to achieve things her goals. She cares for her friends and those she calls comrades. Her diet consists of sake, wine and steak for dessert. Plot Prison Arc She is first seen welcoming the prisoners to Deadman Wonderland, including Ganta. She introduces herself as the chief warden. She then explains that Deadman Wonderland is a special prison. She explains the full publicity and the touristic function of the prison. She asks if there are any questions and a prisoner asks what her bra-size is. She replies that it's a G. She was just about to talk about the prisoners' necklaces, when Yō Takami bumped into Ganta and stole his candy. Makina sees this and tells Yō that she'll overlook it if he gave the candy back. Yō pretends that he doesn't know what she is talking about and Makina says that he'll receive an appropriate punishment, and slashes him across the chest. While Kasuga tends to Yō's wound, Ganta yells that Makina is insane. Makina responds by stepping on Yō's head and telling Ganta that, insane or not, reality is made to be unfair and unjust. She concludes by saying that he and the other prisoners have no chance of escaping their reality - Deadman Wonderland. She is next seen in Tamaki Tsunenaga's room, with him asking her if she did went a little overboard. Afterwards, she is seen explaining the functionality of the poison within the collar, as a prisoner goes insane. She explains that the prisoner does not have much time left to live, as the poison will kill him soon. Deadman Arc Makina, suspecting Ganta Igarashi to be somehow involved in the Red Man's attack in a Deadman Wonderland courtyard, sends out the Necro Macro to hunt him down. She later gets angry when Ganta and the Necro Macro go off the grid, causing her to believe there's an area of Deadman Wonderland that was hidden from her jurisdiction. After her men find no trace of the prisoners and the Necro Macro, she heads off to confront Tamaki on the matter. Outside of Tamaki's office, Makina runs into Chan and En who tell her that he is not currently accepting visitors. Makina states that she'll be quick and walks forward, Chan and En place their blades to her neck, telling her that that would be most ill-considered. Makina heeds their warning and leaves, angrily. When Makina returns, she discusses the recent tremor and the Red Hole incident with them. Scar Chain Arc Makina and Kasuga illegally sneak into Tamaki's office when he's preoccupied with entertaining Major Aohi. They come across his list of "potentials" and are interrupted midway, forcing the two of them to hide within a stuffed chicken. Makina laters questions Tamaki and tells him that Ganta and Yō will be thoroughly questioned regarding their whereabouts over the last eleven days. Forgeries Arc Revolt Arc Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Epilogue After a short time skip, Makina is seen alongside Kashima, Kasuga and Bonbu training a group of soldiers. Equipment Makina about to cut Yo.png|Makina using her sword to cut Yō. Makina's sword.png|Makina's Worm Eater sword. Sword: Makina's sword is a basic katana that is decorated. She has ample skill in the wielding the blade. *'Worm Eater sword': When Karako Koshio smuggled some Undertaker weapons outside Deadman Wonderland, she handed them over to Ekō Kaidō and he brought them to a university lab. The lab investigated the Worm Eater and later had them embedded within this blade. When Makina invited Ekō and his companions to Deadman Wonderland, he delivered the sword to Makina. She wielded the blade during her battle with the Forgeries. Trivia * Taking her middle name, Flügel into consideration, Makina is most likely of German descent. References Category:Characters Category:DW Staff Category:Female